lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locate
The 'Locate Keystone '''is an unlockable in-game mode when you defeat Sauron in Painting the Town Black, in Year 1 of ''LEGO Dimensions. Symbol The symbol of the keystone appears to be a compass with the needle pointing to the right. Above the compass is a crescent shape with a blue dot connected between and the bottom appears to be an upside down number four. Mechanic The Locate Keystone allows players to summon other characters and objects from the LEGO Multiverse to help complete a certain task. To activate this, players must find a crack with shining light and open it. For example, using Locate in the second room in GLaD to See You will summon Homer Simpson with his famous wrecking ball scene from The Simpsons Movie. This will destroy a section that will allow you to build a lever to help clear the stage. List of Summoned Characters and Objects *Crane (The LEGO Movie, used to help Seamus McFly in Once Upon a Time Machine in the West.) *The Bat-Wing (DC Comics) (Helps in Once Upon a Time Machine in the West.) *Mecha Dragon (Ninjago) *3 Olog-Hai and Grond (Lord of the Rings) *Talking Tree (The Wizard of Oz) (Helps remove the Sentry Turrents in GLaD to See You) *Giant Token (Midway Arcade) (Helps in GLaD to See You) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Helps in GLaD to See You and Back to the Future!) *Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) (Fights in The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) *Laval (Chima, aids in the boss fight against The Riddler in Riddle-earth.) *Anacondrai Shrine (Ninjago, used to be rebuilt by a Master Builder into a loudspeaker that the ghosts can possess to clear out a large pile of burning cars in The Phantom Zone) *Double Decker Couch (The LEGO Movie, used as a replacement for a destroyed flight of stairs in The Phantom Zone.) *Defender Ship (Midway Arcade) (the 2nd character summoned to help the heroes distract Lord Vortech) *Doc Brown (Back to the Future, appears in GLaD to See You driving his Travelling Time Train and the DeLorean in All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us and The Final Dimension) *Munchkin (The Wizard of Oz, waters plants in the garden near the beginning of Mystery Mansion Mash-Up.) *Piece of Yellow Brick Road (The Wizard of Oz, summoned to cross a gap in Prime Time.) *Platforms (Portal 2) *Jukebox (Back to the Future) *Dalek (Doctor Who) *K1 and Clara Oswald (Doctor Who) (Appears in The Dalek Extermination of Earth) *Superman (DC Comics, reveals a hidden room by using heat vision in Mystery Mansion Mash-Up.) *The Ghostbusters and Ecto-1 (Ghostbusters) (Helps in The Final Dimension) *Giant Fan (Summoned to complete a quest in The Ministry of Magic.) *B.A. Baracus (The A-Team) (Fix the satellite in Mission: Impossible) *Sloth (The Goonies) (Summoned in A Walk In The Park) *Simon's skeleton and a Mushroom Bomb (Adventure Time) (Summoned in A Book and a Bad Guy) *Greta (Gremlins) (Summoned in Demiguise Double-Cross) *Companion Cube (Portal 2) (Summoned for a puzzle in the E.T. The Extra Terrestrial World) Trivia *This is so far, the most powerful and possibly most dangerous keystone, as it enables the user to access similar or identical abilities to Lord Vortech, meaning that it could be used to create large-scale havoc when fall in the wrong hands, such as Sauron and Doctor Eggman. *Doctor Eggman uses this keystone, along with Elemental Keystone, in the Sonic Dimensions level. Category:Modes Category:Index